


1, 2, 3, 4

by Fireballfuchsia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireballfuchsia/pseuds/Fireballfuchsia
Summary: Kakashi can't sleep thought the thundering rain storm, eventually his worries for his father push him out of his bed and it was a very unpleasant night.
Kudos: 8





	1, 2, 3, 4

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to read something like this but I couldn't find one so I wrote it myself. I would call it a drabble but its much longer than that.

Kakashi shivered in his bed as he looked up at the sky. The night was cold and the ring of thunder echoed around the house and the rain hurtled down hitting any surface it could with a dull thud. The weather fit the mood that laid throughout the house. His father had been in a deep state of depression lately and it seemed to start rubbing off on him. Kakashi could tell his father was denying the fact that he was depressed but lately it seemed to get worse. The way the village shunned his father was so cruel even in his eyes. But apparently his father had done the wrong thing; saving his teammates. Why though? Was that really something so bad that you had to be shunned by the whole village? He didn’t understand what the problem was and he would probably still not understand until his later years in life.

Kakashi turned his head to look out the window watching the dimly lit sky flash as lighting hit. He counted the seconds 1, 2, 3 , 4 and the sound of roaring thunder. He closed his eyes trying to sleep but the raging storm kept him awake. After a while he chose to get up shoving the thin sheeted blanket to the side. He looked around the dark room letting his eyes trace objects until he found the door still slightly open. He pushed himself up and walked towards the door, the floor boards creaking as he walked. He winced slightly at a surprisingly loud creek but it seemed he was the only one bothered by it. Kakashi slid the door open and the familiar sound of wood rubbing against wood echoed off the empty halls. He gulped slightly, he was not one to be afraid of the dark but he was afraid of what he would find. What lies behind that dark halfway that only got illuminated by the flashes of lighting. He feared for his father's safety sometimes, no matter how good a ninja he was, someone could still harm him in his sleep.

His foot hit the floor softly as he crept towards his father’s room. Another roar of thunder sounded off reminding him that the storm was still healthy and not leaving for a while. His hands shook as he stood in front of his father’s door scared of what he was about to find. He gripped the handle on the door and with one swift motion he flung it open, eyes shut tight. After a second of waiting he opened his eyes and was met with a well made bed almost as if his father had never gone to bed that night. He let his hand fall back to his side. Where could his father be? Kakashi turned to the right looking down at the end of the hall. He left the door frame of his father’s room and walked towards the end of the hall.

Just a step and he was flooded with the familiar coppery smell of blood. His heart sank at that exact moment. His body seemed glued in place horrified about what was at the end of the hall. He forced himself to continue forward, each step he took was shaky and reluctant. A flash of lightning illuminated the room before him and the glimpse of what he saw made him want to puke. He held it in though internally praying that it was not what he thought it was. Kakashi entered the room and got closer to the smell of blood. He got closer to its origin. The roar of thunder from the earlier flash of lighting sent chills down his spine. He took a step forward and immediately regretted it. 

It was true his father was dead and even worse it was by his father's own hands. His eyes started to water but he paid it no mind. Why did it have to turn out like this? His own father dead because of one simple mistake? It was the right choice though wasn’t it? Maybe it wasn’t maybe he had seen the wrong side of the story and just blindly followed whatever he wanted to believe. Another flash of lightning illuminated the pale figure of his father. The almost alien colored blood spread across the floor boards. Kakashi sank to his knees, tears finally falling from his eyes. He landed in some of the blood and it splattered. He wasn’t bothered by it though, the only thing that bothered him was that his father was truly dead. No he wasn’t bothered but more scared. He leaned forward hugging the hours cold body of his father. He was scared and alone and he didn’t know what to do. That was ok though because he has always been a scared child still seeking guidance from his father. But now he was a scared child who was alone. Kakashi let out a heart broken wail mourning the death of his father.


End file.
